


Perfect Chemistry

by EarpKinkCloset69 (orphan_account)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rest of Wynonna Earp crew will come in next part of the series sorry, This apparently got deleted so yeah, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EarpKinkCloset69
Summary: Nicole is having problems in her marriage. And when her wife throws the words marriage counseling at her she doesn't really think it will help, but boy is she proven wrong.Waverly is a therapist, married and is only having minor marriage problems. And when things start to get better in her marriage (or so she thinks), a new client that needs help with their marriage is thrown into the picture and Waverly is completely head over heels for this woman.Will these two come to terms with their feelings.... or will they avoided it and just stay friends?
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I deleted this without even knowing so here it is again, enjoy!

Waverly sipped her coffee as she watches her wife sleep on the couch. Resting her head on the doorway of the kitchen, guilt hit her stomach like that time she put food poisoning in Stephanie Jones's food. It caused her to sit out for two weeks.

In addition to that, the football team lost the championship that year, 'due to, lack of team spirit'.

Anyway, maybe dumping her wife on the couch was too harsh. And knowing from her own experiences with not making it to the bedroom because of exhaustion, that couch will wake you up with screaming back pains.

In all honesty though, the brunette couldn't stand another second around her wife.

Sighing, the young Earp made her way to the bathroom. She still had a job to attend to and marriages to help. She didn't have time to mourn over the aftermath of another stupid argument.

The young Earp turned the water on, dropped her robe and slipped into the shower. She let the water flow down her back and into golden brown waves.

She doesn't know why but this argument hit harder than the others had. As she grabbed her washcloth and strawberry scented body wash, the events of last night replayed in her head.

Last night.

_After stopping at Shorty's and visiting a friend, Waverly was making her way back to her apartment flat. Checking her watch she sees it five past twelve(pm)._

_For the past month, most of her nights have ended like this. Between working longer hours at her office and teaching a small group of students who were on their way to being future therapists, she didn't t really have free time. And when she did it was a miracle._

_This also caused arguments with her wife, Ashley._

_It crushed the brunette at how unimportant and unwanted her wife felt. Of course she never intended on making Ashley feel like that... it just happened._

_Her thoughts were cut off as she pulled into the lot next to her apartment building. She notices a car she's never seen before in her usual spot._

_It's a 2018 space gray Dodge Charger._

_The young woman does remember back to the morning a few days ago when she saw a moving truck but never saw who owned it or who was moving in._

_Waverly just takes the spot next the car._

_Turning off her car and grabbing her satchel and phone, she gets out and heads to the door of the building._

_Walking up the steps and towards her door, across the hall, distant yelling and shouting is coming from the other flat._

_Thats weird. She thinks._

_No one has lived there for as long as she can remember. Maybe they owned the moving truck and the new car._

_Waverly thought about asking if they were alright or even give them one of her business cards. But deciding against it she turns to her own door._

_She opens the door and is met with complete darkness throughout the whole flat._

_As she takes off her coat and hangs it on the coat rack she calls out her wife's name._

_"Ashley?" She slips off her shoes and makes her way to her bedroom._

_Opening the door she sees her rummaging through their drawers and silently cursing to herself._

_"Hey ash, what are you looking for?" The blonde jumps a bit._

_"Jesus waves, I didn't hear you come in." Ashley's voice is slightly slurred. Waverly looked over her outfit. She had tight black jeans and a white see through blouse, showing off her blue laced bra._

_"Sorry all the lights were off, and I was worried."_

_"No need to worry, I just got here about twenty minutes ago. I went out to a party witha couple of friends and I got a little drunk." Waverly knew Ashley rarely got drunk or even drank at all so she wasn't mad one bit._

_"That sounds fun babe. So what's making you so frustrated?" Ashely blushed and looked down to her feet._

_"Well,...I was looking for our vibrator." She mumbled. Waverly smirked and took a step closer to the embarrassed blonde, laughing._

_"What was that ash?" Ashley groaned and sat at the edge of the bed, taking off her clothes._

_"How was your day?" Waverly pulled out her pajamas along with Ashley's._

_"Well besides listening to the Johnson's argue for three hours, it went pretty well." She unbuttoned her shirt and threw in the basket._

_"I really don't understand why they even try, theres nothing left in their marriage to fight for." Ashley tried to unbutton her shirt but she was too drunk._

_Waverly laughed and helped her wife with the shirt._

_"Yeah I guess your right. I also dropped by Shorty's, I can't believe he's really selling the bar, especially to some rich shit-ticket who thinks he's better than everyone else." Ashely suddenly isn't so drunk anymore and quickly stands up making Waverly nearly fall on her ass._

_"You were seeing that bartender weren't you?" The blonde set her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes._

_"We talked, Yea." The brunette answered honestly._

_"So this is the reason you've been having "late work nights"." She air quoted the last part._

_"So now you're accusing me of cheating, I can't believe you Ashley." Waverly scoffed and walked to the bathroom, but Ashley was hot on her heels._

_"I didn't accuse you of anything Waverly, so you technically just told on your self."_

_"Oh so you can go get drunk off your ass with your friends but I can't even talk to mine!"_

_"That's different!"_

_There's silence._

_Both standing I front of the bathroom door. Face to face and hot with anger._

_Waverly can feel the tears ready to fall but she won't let them, she can't be or even seem weak right now._

_"You're sleeping on the couch." She says calmly. Fists balled up on her sides, blunt nails digging in the palm of her hands. Eyes closed._

_Ashley opens her mouth to protest, but Waverly is already in their bedroom and locking the door._

Present.

Arms around the brunette's waist pulls her out of her reverie.

For a second she doesn't even notice she's crying.

"Shh, I'm sorry baby. I'm so so sorry." She feels her wife wipes her tears with the pad of her thumb. Waverly's eyes flutter shut as her wife trials kisses down her neck and her hands make their way down her toned stomach.

"Ash," she starts.

In the back of her head she knows they need to talk and this isn't going to help anything but it's been so long and god this feels good.

So she let it happen.

She let's her wife bring her to her climax.

She let's her own hands travel down her wife's body, sending her over the edge.

....

Waverly adjusted her satchel on her on her shoulder before heading out of her flat.

After locking her door, she turns around to walk down the stairs but is met with a back of a person.

This mystery person is tall, lean and has the most perfect ass in those black slacks.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry!" The person turns around. And their hands are full of files and papers.

Turns out this mystery person is a woman. A very beautiful woman. Creamy skin and big sparkly brown eyes that you could get lost in for days. Her hair is in bold, vibrant auburn, curls, cut just under her chin. Despite the bags forming under eyes, this woman is hands down gorgeous.

"Y-your fine....it's fine. You seem to have your hands full there. Do you need help?" Waverly asks.

"That would be so helpful, thank you so much." She hands the brunette half of the stack.

"Oh god where are my manners, I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught." She sticks her hand out for Waverly to shake.

"Pleasure meeting you, I'm Waverly, Waverly Earp." She shakes the redheads hand.

She swears she feels a surge of electricity between them. With one final squeeze, Nicole let's go. Smiling widely, white teeth shining.

"The pleasure is all mine." Wow, this woman is hot and has a way with words.

"My car is in the lot, follow me." Nicole says.

Once they reach her car, It finally dawned on Waverly. Nicole's the new neighbor and maybe whoever it was she was arguing with. And the new car is hers.

"Nice car." Waverly says after they put the files into her trunk and she walks over to her own car.

Nicole smirks, "Thanks, I could say the same to you."

Waverly looks to her 2018 all black BMW M5 and shrugs, "Yeah, I guess you can."

"Thanks again for the help."

"No problem," Waverly thinks of asking about what she overheard last night, but not wanting to be one of those pesky and nosy neighbors she pushes it aside. For now.

"Well I'll see you around Waverly Earp,...and hopefully not just in the hallways as neighbors." And with a wink, the redhead smoothly slips into her car and pulls off.

"Wow, what away to start a day."

....

As soon as Waverly steps off of the elevator, her assistant, Brian, is at her side in an instant. Handing her a new file.

"Here are you're new clients, Mrs.Earp."

She unlocks her office and walks over to her desk and sits on the edge of it. Skimming though the file, she hums.

"How long until they come in?" Brian checks his watch.

"Well, about 35 minutes."

"What the hell, Brian?"

"In my defense, you're the one that's late." He holds up his hands.

"Just go get me coffee."

"On it."

Just as Brian said thirty-five minutes later there's a knock at the door.

"Come in please." She doesn't look up from her book as the couple comes in and takes a seat on the couch in front of her.

But when she does, she wishes she hadn't.

"Holy shit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" Waverly repeats in her head. "My hot new neighbor is my client." And that she says out loud.

"Yes, Haught-Pressman, that's us." The brunette looks back up to see a gorgeous dark tanned skin woman with long brunette hair flowing to her shoulders.

Her hand was reached out waiting for a greeting meanwhile, Nicole was trying to look anywhere but at the young Earp. 

When Nicole said "And hopefully not just in the hallways as neighbors." She didn't mean see her around like this. Maybe for a drink or even a newfound friendship. 

Nicole looks back up to see the two woman shaking hands.

"Dr. Earp." Waverly introduces herself.

"I'm Shae Pressman, this is my wife-"

"We've already met, actually," Nicole finds her voice. "Dr. Earp is our neighbor, that lives across from us."

"Oh, well what a coincidence." Shae says.

 _ **Coincidence my ass** _ Waverly thinks. The universe has really been against her these past months.

Waverly stands up from her desk and picks up her notepad and glasses.

"Let's head to a much more comfortable space, shall we?" She walks across the room, Nicole and Shae trailing behind.

Once seated, the therapist looks at the couple across from her sitting on the gray sofa and studies them for a second. Their body language doesn't look like their even interested in each other.

And that's what they're here for, so now it was in Waverly's hands to help them.

"Firstly I would like to say this; in this room you can share what you feel, what you think, how you are feeling, etcetera. You are here for me to _help you_ fix your marriage, not _for me_ to fix your marriage. That part you do on your own, if you are willing to. Got it?"

"Yes." The couple answers simultaneously.

"Good, now I was looking through your file..."

As the brunette trailed off, Nicole couldn't help but admire the beauty in front of her, and although there was a beauty sitting right next to her, the one in front of her was much more intriguing.

Where the brunette was sat in the room allowed the small sunlight sneaking through the window to shine on her features and sunkissed skin.

The redhead noticed when they first met, how short and petite the woman was, and how her eyes were hazel green and when she smiles a small crease forms by her eyes.

Nicole can't even remember the last time she's studied Shae like that. Or any other woman.

A certain question Waverly asks, cuts through Nicole's thoughts.

"Do you love each other?"

Shae answers without hesitation.

"Yes."

And Nicole...not so much.

"Y-yes, um of course." She can see Shae raise an eyebrow at her from her peripheral vision.

Shae turns and watches as Dr.Earp scribbles something in her notepad.

"Why did you ask that?" She asks.

"Well I wanted to hear your confidence when you say that. If you are sure about your feelings for a person, you express them with no hesitation." Waverly informs them.

Nicole suddenly feels guilty. Of course she loves Shae. Shae has been her rock since they were in high school, there's no doubt about her love for the other woman.

But the last few months have been hard.

Nicole just feels like they’re losing their (romantic) connection, she's sure Shae is feeling it too. She _was_ the one who proposed going to marriage therapy. And here they are trying to rekindle their connection.

Did she want this to supposedly, 'fix their marriage'?

Yeah sure. And even if it didn't, it would be nice knowing you actually fought for your marriage and didn't give up on it.

Did she want to spend the rest of her life with Shae?

Now that, she was starting to question herself. She was really kinda hoping this whole marriage counseling thing is going to help her get an answer. In the end though, -no matter how this all turned out- she doesn't want Shae completely out of her life. Their each other's family.

At this point they only have each other.

"Now, I want you to tell me some of the things you think are troubling your marriage, Shae would you like to start?" Waverly asks.

Shae nods and takes Nicole's hand in hers and interlocks their fingers. The ginger gives her a small smile and a nod. It was almost like Nicole was giving her a silent "ok" to just put everything out on the table.

Shae returns the smile and turns back to the therapist.

"For that past few months..."

....

By the end of the session, confessions had been laid out and requests had been set. And that request being to go home and to converse about the session and how they feel about it, then what they would want to talk about in the next session.

Nicole kind of felt at ease now they she, finally, verbalized how she felt other than physically letting it out against a leathery, sand filled bag.

She was now starting to look forward of how the future sessions were going to turn out. But what she was not looking forward to was; 1) going home and talking things over about the sessions with Shae; And 2) sitting in front of an angel itself with the vulnerability of how to fix her marriage.

It was bad enough they were already neighbors and the universe would definitely-not-purposely make them run in to each every chance it got.

They all stood up walked in silence to the office door. Nicole didn't mind the silence neither did Waverly.

They both enjoyed it for entirely similar reasons. But Shae, always wanting to be the most professional in the room, wanted to give a professional-thanks-and- goodbye.

So, as Nicole would like to mentally say, her wife stuck out her business hand and did what she does.

"Thank you so much for all of you're time today, Dr.Earp. So glad you could fit us into your schedule at such short notice." Waverly clasped her hand against the woman's out reached one and put on the best smile she could as she shook it firmly.

"No problem at all. Next Thursday we will have a much longer session and will dive deeper into the progress of helping your marriage." Before their hands parted not only did Shae but Nicole as well, caught sight of a medium size diamond ring settled on Waverly's ring finger.

She's married.

To a man? To a woman?

Well she was about to find out.

"This ring is beautiful, who's the lucky one?"

"My um, my wife Ashely." She pulled her hand back and fiddled with the ring on finger. Waverly thought back to the moment they had in the shower earlier. It was the most they had been intimate in the past month. It felt good, but it didn't fix anything and soon the already fake smile was replaced with a frown.

Seeing the therapist was basically radiating off discomfort, Nicole stepped in.

"Well, she definitely is a lucky one. Thanks for all of your help Dr.Earp. Babe let's go." Calling Shae that felt....weird. Weirder than it should. She hadn't called her wife a pet name in a really long time and it felt almost _new_ to call her one now.

God, she needed to get her shit together.

Things were going to start changing. Wether it was for the better or worse....

Nicole was all in.

....

Waverly was leaned back into her desk chair eyes closed, as she messaged her temples and relaxed her body as much as she could when there was a knock at her office door.

"Come in." She somehow managed to say.

"Hey babe, come on we're going out for dinner." Her eyes popped open. Confusion taking over her face.

"Ashely? What are you doing here?" She checked the clock on her computer screen. It was nearly 9pm.

"I'm taking you out to dinner now come on." Her wife moved over to her coat rack and grabbed her jacket.

Waverly thought for a moment. On one hand she was definitely starving, having skipped lunch, but on the other hand, she didn't know why but she was skeptical about this whole thing.

Had the universe finally done some good in her life and knocked some sense into her wife to well....be a better wife.

Waverly had experienced this with Champ, her high school boyfriend. Whenever he'd done something wrong and actually acknowledged it, he would buy herflowers or take her out. She thought it was sweet at first but soon learned that at the end of the day he only wanted to get in her pants.

But Ashely wasn't like that.

Not nearly.

Right? Nah, of course not.

So she gave in.

Only 'cause she was hungry, of course.

....

Nicole laid in their bed, hands behind her head and her wife sound asleep next to her, and turned away. It had been this way for a while now and up to the point where they were used to it.

She couldn't really sleep, maybe it was because of the noise coming from the sink in the bathroom that they needed desperately to get fixed or because of her mind drifting off to a certain beautiful petite brunette she'd just met today.

There was just something about Waverly Earp that captivated her like no one else has.

**_Jesus Haught, your wife is sleeping right next to you._ **

She attempted to shake her head free of the brunette as if that was possible and did something she hadn't done in quite a while.

The redhead wrapped her arm around her Shae'swaist and pulled her closer to her so she was spooning her wife now.

To her surprise Shae turned and face her, then snuggled more into her wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

This felt nice. Shae's body against hers was familiar and never failed to warm her up and she's honestly kinda missed this. 

"First you call me babe and now this. I guess the therapy is changing things faster than we thought it would huh?"

Nicole closed her eyes and exhaled.

"You don't know the half of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/earpkinkcloset)


End file.
